Bolt, the hero
by ixBolt
Summary: Penny is trapped in a fire, but Bolt manage to save her, at least, tries to. Will they survive, or die in the fire that threatens to burn them down?


Bolt sprinted towards the studio. Every instinct told him, "faster, faster!" He picked up the pace. Bolt dodged people walking to and fro, but crashed headlong into one particular man. After a second he recovered from his fall and continued his run, while behind him Penny's agent called, "Bolt?"

Mittens raced alongside him, and he was glad for the support. Rhino joined them, but they stopped short when Bolt ordered them to halt. The iron door was closing, and Bolt could see… Fire! "No!" Bolt yowled as Rhino rolled up to the door to hold it up.

"It is a good day to die!" he dramatically said, but if somebody didn't get him out of the ball he would really die.

Suddenly Mittens sprinted forward and snatched him up just as the ball began to break. "Not on my watch, hamster!" she hissed.

Before he knew what he was doing, Bolt quickly slid into the studio. The last thing he heard from his friends were, "_Bolt no!"_ before the iron gate met the floor and slammed closed. Bolt frantically examined the now destroyed studio. Suddenly he heard Penny. "_Help!"_

"I'm coming Penny!" Fire licked at his paws as he dodged flaming equipments. Suddenly he halted and spun around just as blocks of wood from the ceiling cascaded down, sending sparks everywhere. "Ow, ow," he muttered under his breath as sparks landed on his shoulder glades. Suddenly he caught sight of something moving in the corner of his eye. There was Penny, who saw him too. They both made their way towards each other. Joy flooded over him as he snuggled into Penny's arms. Penny did love him, he knew that. "Bolt you came back!" she cried happily, tears running down her cheeks. Bolt was about to lick her when something crashed to the floor and made a deafening _BOOM._

"Bolt! We've got to go!" Penny murmured, staring around in panic. Bolt led the way as they leaped over wood, dodged flaming clothes, and slid under props that formed a bridge. Penny suddenly faltered, coughing and gagging. She grabbed a rope and ordered, "Bolt. Zoom zoom." He grabbed the end of the rope and continued leading. Finally they stopped at a little tube leading down to the ground. Penny flopped down, coughing. Bolt slid into the tube, then backed out, whimpering at Penny, trying to say that she should follow him. Penny stared at him through eyes that told him she loved him, she cared about him, mixed with deperation. She tried holding herself up and crawling, but then fell down again.

"Bolt, go without me," she whispered.

Bolt's eyes widened. He whimpered and tugged at Penny's sleeve, but she wouldn't budge. "It'll be okay buddy," she sniffed through tears. "I'll be fine."

He crouched down next to her and barked at her. Suddenly he realized that his voice vibrated through the tube and went down to the ground where all the people were gathered. He braced himself for a super bark. Growling and mustering all his strength, he let out a loud _arf!_

Meanwhile down where the people were, they heard him. The firemen shushed all the citizens. One particular fireman called, "everyone be quiet!" They waited in silence for about a few heartbeats before the bark came again. Everywhere doubled in excitement and the firemen pointed at the tube. "It came from up there!" They made their way into the studio.

Bolt let out one last weak woof before flopping down beside Penny, who had her eyes closed. Light flashed from a door and a voice exclaimed, "we've found them!" That was the last thing Bolt heard before everything went black.

Bolt awoke in the arms of a man. A fireman. He glanced upwards at Penny, and fear surged inside him. Was she dead? He wasn't sure. When the man placed him beside her, Bolt checked her breathing, and was relieved when her belly rose slowly up and down. They lifted her into the ambulance and Penny's mother followed. She sat with Penny, crying. "Oh Penny, I'm so sorry! This never was meant to happen!" Penny's agent squeezed inside the truck. "I'm sorry for your daughter, but everything will be okay.." he then went on saying stuff about camera, demands, high prices, but stopped when Penny's mom kicked him out. "We quit," she spat , and closed the door, but not before he said, "wait wait wait let's put in pin in there!"

And so they went on making another show, this time with the _real_ bolt.

When it ended Penny took Bolt's head, stared into his eyes, and murmured, "yeah, you're my good boy."


End file.
